Roscoso and Kirby
by Chaos Lord Deoxys
Summary: Almost completed the cast and have done part's 1 and 2 for episode 1
1. Chapter 1

Roscoso and Kirby Cast

Phineas: Me

Ferb: Kirby

Perry the Platypus: Cosmic (My pet Eevee)

Candice: Juliet Gamer

Mom: Sally Carrera

Jeremy: Ron stoppable

Doctor Heinz dooferschmurtz: Possibly Doctor Drakken

Stacy (Candice's Friend): Cartoonatic55

Isabelle: Chef Colette and her pet Lucario Luka (Lvl 58)

Isabelle's scout troop: Ty lee (Avater the last airbender)

Lilo (Lilo and stitch)

Cindy vortex and Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron Boy genuis)

The Guy who supplies Phineas and ferb: The Janiter (scrubs)


	2. Chapter 2

**Roscoso and Kirby**

**Episode one**

**THE GREATEST COASTER EVER**

It was a quiet hot summer's day; we turn our attention to a quant house where in the backyard under the shade of a tree lay 3 figures, one was a young 17 year old boy with brown spiky hair, green eye, wearing a red and blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black trainers purple gloves and a strange purple stone hanging from his neck, this is myself Ross Heuchan or Roscoso to friends, next to me is a rather strange pink puffball with 2 small arms 2 oval shaped blue eyes and a pair or red shoes, this is the star warrior Kirby, my best friend and step brother, sleeping on the ground between us was a small fox like creature this was my pet Eevee Cosmic but a special Eevee where its white parts of its fur was they were black in stead and it had blood red eyes, Anyway we were just lying their.

"So Kirby what do ya wanna do today?" I said. Kirby just shrugged his shoulders, "what about cosmic what does he wanna do" I said, cosmic just growled.

"Well he is a pokemon besides battling they don't do much I for one am starting to get bored and bored is something I won't stand for when we go back to school the first thing their gonna ask us is what did we do over summer I mean no school for 3 months our lives should be a roller coaster and I mean a good one not like the one at the state fair." I said

(Flashback on very lame roller coaster that I and Kirby rode at state fair.)

"Man that was lame why if I built a roller coaster I would… THAT'S IT! I know what we are gonna do today!" I said "Ross, Kirby I'm gonna go pick up a few things, you boys stay out of trouble ok?" said Mom "Ok Mom," after she left the yard "We're gonna build a ROLLER COASTER!" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now just to tell some people the person playing Our Mom is Sally Carrera form the Pixar Movie Cars but in Human form, the description for her the credit goes to Juliet gamer**

**Roscoso and Kirby**

**Episode 1 part 2**

**THE GREATEST COASTER EVER!!**

Now while Mom was heading for her car (kinda ironic don't ya think) now since you don't know her I'll tell ya she is 33 years old, has shoulder-length wavy red hair, green eyes, and usually wears a white shirt under a light blue jacket, light blue capris, (No idea what that is?) white socks, black shoes and wearing a golden necklace and earrings, anyway just when she entered the car a young 15 year girl appears (Now THIS is my little sister Juliet Gamer, she wears a purple T-shirt with a blue heart in the center; blue jeans, white socks, white tennis shoes, a silver necklace, purple wrist bracelet; purple flower earrings and her nails are half-red and half-orange with a yellow lightning bolt in the middle of each nail)

"I'm in charge right, you did tell them I'm in charge?" said Juliet "Relax Juliet nobody has to be in charge" said Sally "But what if there is an emergency" said Juliet "like what?" asked Sally "What if ah [Gasps what if a satellite falls out of orbit and crashes into the house!?" said Juliet "If that happens your in charge" said Sally as she started up the car, "[Quietly Yes[Normal voice Mom says I am in charge conditionally" said Juliet " Whatever" said Ross while he and Kirby were working on roller coaster blueprints, "Wait a minute what are you doing? "Juliet asked, "Homework" said Ross, "Its summer" said Juliet, "that's cool you wait till the last minute then" said Ross nonchalantly, Juliet narrowed her eyes, "Well I'm watching you", as she headed for the door she said, "and I am in charge conditionally!"

Inside the House the phone rings "Hello oh hi cartoonatic (while this is happening me and Kirby are moving different materials back and forth the first being wood and steel the next is more metals, then its junk you know boilers, sinks and finally a flamingo and a Lion) no I can't go to the mall right now Mom just went to the store she put me in charge well you know conditionally, oh if you go can you see if Ron is their no no he is the cute one who works at bueno nacho, yeah he totally smiled at me the last time I was their I just about died, no I told you I can't I am watching my brother and step-brother yeah and they never get in trouble because Mom never catches them but one of these days though I am going to be sure she catches them red handed (at this moment the Lion roars loudly) WILL YOU HOLD IT DOWN I AM TRYING TO USE THE PHONE!! But Mom left me in charge so their will be no shenanigans today, what are they doing now, why do you ask, what do you mean you can see it from your house SEE WHAT!??" said Juliet

She ran outside to see me and Kirby already beginning construction of our roller coaster

"Ross what is this!?" she asked, "Do you like it?" I said, "Oh I am going to go tell Mom and when she see's what you are doing you are going DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN D-O-W-N DOWN!!" Juliet yelled as she power walks out of the yard "We're gonna need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter" I said

**End of Part 2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Roscoso and Kirby**

**Episode 1 part 3**

**THE GREATEST COASTER EVER!!**

While Juliet was starting to ride her bike to get Mom a young 17 year old girl (Now this is me and Kirby's best friend Chef Colette or CC as she likes to be called she has long black hair, (kinda funny cause Isabelle also has long black hair) blue eyes, a red and white supersuit with white boots and gloves and a white mask on the eyes, she was also carrying a gold staff, also with her was a humanoid wolf creature with red eyes and wearing blue armor this is Luka her pet Lucario, " Hey Juliet is Ross…..home" said Colette while she was asking this Juliet started cycling like crazy chanting "Down, Down I say!"

Colette just enters our backyard, "Hey Ross" She said sweetly Luka just rolled it's eyes, "Hey CC" I said, "What'cha doing?" she asked, "Building a Roller Coaster" I said, "In your Backyard?" she asked, "Some of it" I said, "Wow…isn't that kinda impossible?" she asked. I chuckle slightly, "some might say" I said, "Hey Kirby" said Colette Kirby just waved his hand, "Does your step-brother ever talk?" she asked, "Kirby? He is more of a man of action" Kirby tried to hit the nail with the hammer but it bounced back and hit him right in the face (of course his body is like rubber so no harm done), "Me and Luka were going to the pool do you wanna go swimming?" she asked, "sorry but we're kinda in the middle of something here" I said, "Oh right, ok I'll see ya later ok" she said as she and Luka left, "Ok CC, Hey Kirby you got enough rivets up their?!" I asked, Kirby just gave me the thumbs up, and using a nail gun puts 3 nails in perfect then blows the nail gun like a real gun.

Suddenly I just realized something "Hey where's Cosmic?"

Cosmic right now was sneaking away to the other side of the house then somehow stands on his hind legs puts on a brown hat (you know the kind private eyes wears) pulled out a remote which caused a part of the wall to rise revealing an elevator that lowers Cosmic down to this hideout with many gadgets and equipment (you know the basic spy hideout) After leaving the Elevator Cosmic approached the Computer which was displaying the words INCOMING MESSAGE, Cosmic opened the message which displayed and the screen a figure appeared he was wearing purple armor, a magician's hat and holding a long staff with a green jewel on the end, he has purple hair and green eyes, this is Darkmagicianmon Cosmic's Boss and the leader of the Author fighters.

"Good morning Agent C (While this is happening Cosmic is taking notes) the evil doctor Drakken is up to his old tricks for some reason he has bought over 80 of the country's tin foil, I want you to find up what he is up to and put a stop to it, as always your identity as a secret agent must stay secret (Cosmic Salutes) now go we're all counting on you. Cosmic jumps into a hover car that looks like him while cool spy music is being played, he drives out of his hideout but just when he does he ducks into his car, the Reason, me and Kirby, we are both on top of a part of the roller coaster, "So I was thinking the Jet rockets activate at the corkscrew around the interstate then we release the snake's at the markets parking lot, I'm gonna go get the snake's as I walk down the ramp Kirby begins welding a part of the roller coaster.

Juliet just made it to the mall, "Mom you gotta come home right now!" she said, "Did a satellite crash into the house?" she asked, "No, no, no you gotta see what Ross and Kirby are doing," Juliet said, "Seems like we've had this conversation before," she said, "what do you mean!?" said Juliet, "Well remember the time you said the boys where training monkeys to unicycle, and when I got home their was a stunning lack of monkeys," she said, "I still don't get how the clean up so fast," said Juliet, "So what's the emergency this time?" she asked, "Their building a ROLLER COASTER!?" said Juliet, "Juliet please despite Ross being 17 years old isn't he a little young to be a roller coaster engineer," Mom said.

At the same time me and Kirby where at a car production line while Kirby was still welding the ride I was talking to this guy he was wearing a janitors uniform and a fancy tie, and holding a clipboard we simply call him the Janitor, "Despite being 17 aren't you a little young to be a roller coaster engineer?" the Janitor said, "Why yes, yes I am," I said, "Well I must say I'm impressed and that is hard to do, the forms all seem in order, although I have never seemed them filled out in crayon before so if there is anything that I can help you with anything at all just let me know, he said, "Do you think we can borrow one of those," I said referring to one of those automatic car making robot arms

Later the screen shows me and Kirby sitting in the roller coaster car's while the robot arm puts part after part of the ride together, "(Sigh) now this is the life" I said.

**End of part 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Roscoso and Kirby**

**Part 4**

**THE GREATEST COASTER EVER!!!**

While we were building our coaster we passed a building with the sign saying "Drakken Evil Inc" Suddenly Cosmic bursts through one of the windows, (Which surprisingly just opened not break) "Ah Cosmic the Eevee what an unexpected surprise" who is talking you ask this is non other than doctor Drakken the mad scientist, if you don't know what he looks like (you must be nuts) he has blue skin, black hair in a ponytail (Don't ask) has a scar on his face and is wearing a blue scientist coat, "and by unexpected I am **COMPLETELY EXPECTED!!**" Drakken then hits a button labelled arms then suddenly 4 robot arms appear out of nowhere and grab each of Cosmic's Limbs, "I Doctor Drakken have covered the entire eastern seaboard in tin foil and when I put my giant magnet next to my ingenious magnetism magnifier I will pull the east in a westerly direction thereby reversing the Rotation of the Earth, you may ask yourself why would he do this what could he possibly gain, well let me just say I have not fixed all the bugs yet I mean the ones fixed cost a lot (While he was ranting Cosmic noticed a screw near his tail then he saw a wire above his head and a plan was made in his head).

Meanwhile back at the store, "But Mom I'm telling you their building it and it's huge" While she was saying this Kirby was hanging a poster which Juliet noticed, "Ross and Kirby present the Coolest Coaster Ever NOW OPEN!!? Mom!!" while Juliet was dashing off in search of Mom, Billy, Erwin and Puddin has noticed the poster, "Ross and Kirby got a Roller Coaster, and do ya think we get a discount if we bring the flyer" said Erwin, "Maybe we better take it" said Billy, with those words Billy take down the poster and the three of them run off just as Juliet brought Mom, "Look, Look, Look see I told you I'm not crazy I told you," said Juliet, "and you are not crazy because…" said Mom, Juliet turns to see the poster gone, "AAAAAHHHHHHH" screamed Juliet, "I see your point Juliet no crazy person would scream at a post like that, I'll be in the dairy section if you want to yell at some cheese." Mom said Sarcastically


End file.
